Workout
by Shikamaru-Nara2
Summary: Asuma cancels practiceone day so Ino and Shikamaru have a steamy little workout of there own. InoXShika lemoness


Okay here we go my second attempt at a lemon fic but my first involving Ino and Shikamaru. Hopefully I get a lot of reviews. Reviews give me power to writer better fics. So review to get my power over nine thousand! **NINE THOUSAND!**

Work out?

Shikamaru was dragging his feet as he walked towards the Yamanaka residence. 'I can't believe Asuma is making me walk all the way to Ino's house and tell her we don't have training today. Just because my house just so happens to be next door to hers I have to tell her. Such a troublesome women, I mean we're 16 and she still needs others to tell when and where to be.' He thought until he reached the front door of the Yamanaka's residence.

He was about to knock on the door when the door was suddenly pulled open by some one on the other side. "Oh Shikamaru why are you here?" Asked a women who could pose as Ino's twin if she put her hair in a pony-tail but in fact this was actually her mother.

"Hello Mrs. Yamanaka, I came to tell Ino that she doesn't need to go to the training area today because trainings cancelled." Shikamaru explained

"You just made it. She's in her room right now getting ready to leave." She said as she pointed towards the stairs leading towards Ino's room.

"Can't you tell her for me?" He asked questioning why she was ushering him in instead of telling Ino herself.

"Can't I have to open the Yamanaka flower shop, and my husband is out on a mission with yours and Choji's dad remember? So I'm sorry but I can't." She said as she rushed off towards her destination.

"This is such a drag the whole world is against me today." He groaned before trudging up the stairs to Ino's room. He was about to knock on her door when he noticed it was slightly open so he took a little peak. He saw Ino posing in her mirror and almost began to drool. 'Shikamaru you shouldn't be doing this. She your friend dang it, but she's so hot! But it's wrong.' Shikamaru was about to stop looking and return to his original agenda when he heard Ino talking.

Ino's face turned from her happy go lucky expression to a gloomy one as she looked at the floor. "Why haven't you noticed me? I'm the envy of every girl in Konoha and I've got every guy in Konoha knocking down my door almost every day yet not one of them are you."

Shikamaru swore under his breath. 'She's still in love with that Sasuke jerk. He's freaking gone! We risked our lives to bring that idiot back and you still love him?! I should just walk away now and let you go to the training area yourself and let you find out no ones coming. Then maybe your precious Sasuke will come and save you! Dang you try to do something nice for someone and it blows up in your face!' He thought to himself as he readied himself to leave. But Ino's next words stopped him cold.

"I was just using Sasuke to make you jealous, so you'd notice me and maybe you'd confess yourself to me. All this flaunting was for you. I want you to touch me, hold me, kiss me, and love me." Ino sat down on her bed and seemed to be on the verge of tears.

'Wait if it's not Sasuke then who's this guy she's been using Sasuke to get to notice her? I should beat this guy to a pulp for not loving Ino!' Shikamaru thought growing more interested in finding out who this mystery guy was.

"Why Shika-kun? Why won't you tell me you love me?"

'Idiot thy name is Shikamaru. You're telling me that she's liked me this whole time? Why couldn't she be more straight forward with me? Well I guess I could have done something.' Shikamaru thought as he planned to enter Ino's room and tell her how he felt but she did something unexpected.

"But until then I will always have my fantasies." Ino slid her arm down her body, her hand resting on her thigh before sliding it up her thigh and under her skirt. She rested her arms on her bed as she lifted herself an inch or two off the bed. She tugged at something around her waist and pulled down. Then thing she tugged on was her panties!

On the other side of the door Shikamaru's face was beet red. 'Fantasies? Wait she's going to have one now? I can't just hit here and watch her do that?' Shikamaru was planning to stop her but the sound of her moaning sent chills up his spine and froze him where he stood. Even if he couldn't see exactly what was going on with her skirt blocking his vision but from the movements of her hand as it brushed against the side of her skirt and her moaning gave him all the information he needed.

Ino moaned as she slid her finger in and out of her womanhood. "S-Shikamaru I w-wish you could make me feel this way." She let out another moan as he other hand traveled up and under her shirt and took hold of one of her breast and molded it in her grasp closing her eyes in ecstasy.

That was it, the final straw Shikamaru could not just sit back and watch her do this to herself because of him. 'This may have good effect on my life or make it more troublesome but I've got to try dang it!' He had to do something, he had to…He yanked her door open, rushed towards where Ino rested bent forward and silenced her moaning by placing his lips to hers.

Ino startled by the out of the blue kiss, eyes being closed at the time she didn't know who the intruder was and given the fact of what she was doing she became she kicked him in the stomach. "Who the hell-Shikamaru?! What are you doing breaking into my room and kissing me you pervert?!" She snapped at Shikamaru, the guy she longed for to that to her for so long had just been watching her like a peeping tom!

"Ino I know it looks bad but let me explained." An injured Shikamaru said clutching his stomach. Ino was tapping her foot impatiently her pink panties still not pulled up. "You see I had to tell you something very important and when I came up the stairs I heard you talking and…"

Ino gave a loud gasp before clasping her hands over her mouth "You heard me?! How much did you hear?"

Shikamaru gulped "Um all of it." He flinched expecting her to explode with fury. But when he looked up he saw that she had sank back onto the bed and was on the verge of tears. He sat her side and ask "What wrong?"

"You think I'm stupid don't you? After all this time this is how you find out. I didn't even try to tell you even after I found about you and that slut Temari. I'd understand if you don't want to be with me."

He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close he kissed the nape of her neck before whispering in her ear "Now when did I say that? The reason why I burst into the room was because I felt weak for making you suffer all of this time. Ino Yamanaka I love you." He then trailed kisses down her neck.

Ino's body squirmed as his lips trailed down her neck. "W-what are you doing?" She said in between gasp.

"I'm going to help you" He said as one of his hand slid from her waist briefly resting on her thigh before sliding up and under her skirt "live out one of your fantasies."

"Shikamaru you had better not- Oooh" Her anger vanished and her words became moans as he began to slide his fingers in and out of her core. He slid his other hand down her slender body taking hold of her panties that were still a ways down and pulled them off completely.

He brought his arm back up, grabbing the hem of her shirt he pulled it upwards exposing her pink bra. Shikamaru smirked when he saw that the tag read that the cup size was C 34. 'Perfect' he thought as he unhooked her bra. Her breast bounced as they were freed from their restraints. Almost entranced by the site of them Shikamaru took one in his hand shaping it in his gasp before he bent his head forward giving it's peak a nice lick before sucking on it causing Ino to moan even louder. But he knew neither he nor she was satisfied with this. She wanted him, he wanted her, they wanted to fully experience each other. He shifted their bodies so that he hovered over her making sure not to crush her with his weight he placed is arms at her sides and lifted her head and claimed her lips.

Ino really didn't see the equivalency in this situation. She was down to her skirt whilst Shikamaru was still fully clothed. So while he was busy focusing on her lips she was sneakily undoing his chuunin vest. He leaned back, removed it and tossed it on the floor with Ino's discarded clothing. She took the hem of his shirt in her hand, her thumbs resting on the outside of his shirt; she slid her hand upwards taking his shirt with them. She ran her fingers over the muscles in his abdomen as her fingers trailed upward until she removed his shirt; she then ran a finger back down tracing the outlines of his muscles. "You've been training a lot haven't you?" she said before winking.

Shikamaru gave a slight chuckle before kissing her. He began to trail kisses down her neck stopping at her breast. His tongue played with her nipple until it became hard. He alternated between each mound licking and sucking on it while his hand played with the other. Even though he loved listening to Ino's moans as he did so he had to stop. He slid down her body leaving kisses along the way until he was face to face with her skirt. His body froze. He looked up at Ino as if awaiting a sign if he should stop or continue. What he got was a slight smirk, he was to continue. He slid her skirt upwards exposing her womanhood to his eyes. Her scent was intoxicating, it pulled him forward. He gave it one quick lick and watched as Ino through her head back and gave out a loud moan. Satisfied with the result he repeated the process over and over, quickening the flicking of his tongue causing Ino to moan louder as the wave of pleasure rocked her body.

Shikamaru thrust his tongue inside of he crease causing Ino to moan louder than before, she clutched her bed sheets for support. He continued to thrust his tongue into her; he licked the inner wall of her crevice. Ino felt something building inside of her, she tried to contain it but it felt like she was about to explode, and she did just that. She reached her climax; she arched her back before spraying her womanly juices into Shikamaru's mouth. Ino lay there panting but she knew they weren't done it was only the beginning. She looked down her body at Shikamaru. She noticed that somehow miraculously between what just happened Shikamaru managed to remove her skirt. She urged him to come near her. And when he did she threw him onto his back and now she was in the dominant position.

Her fingers trailed sown his body and she began to tug at his pants. With a quick flick she unbuttoned them. She stuck her finger under the waist band and pulled downward and she exposed his erect member. She took it in her hand: she could feel it pulsing in her hand. She began to stroke it, starting out slow and gradually quickening her pace, she watched as Shikamaru flinched at her touch, listening to him groan as she stroked him. Ino leaned her head forward her head right next to Shikamaru's erection. She gave it a long slow lick from it's base to the tip of it's head and repeated the process in the opposite order. She giggled when heard Shikamaru groan. Her next mover was unexpected by the both of them, she took his full length into her mouth. She slid her mouth up and down, her tongue sliding a long his member moving from one side of it to the other. She repeated this motion several times receiving several different moans and groans from Shikamaru. She removed her mouth from his member to use her tongue to lick around it's head before taking it into her mouth again. She bobbed her head up and down his shaft; she quickened her pace giving it a few licks between sucks. Shikamaru couldn't take it, it was becoming to much. His hips jerked upwards thrusting himself deeper into Ino and shooting his fluids down her throat.

Ino straddled his hips and was about to lower her self down onto his member when Shikamaru grabbed her hips stopping her. He had a worried expression on his face and she knew exactly what was causing it. She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. "Don't worry Shika my father put me on the pill a long time ago. He was worried that if he didn't, with all the boys knocking on my door I would have gotten pregnant by now." His grip on her weakened after he chuckled after hearing her little tale. Ino lower herself and gave a gasp as the head of Shikamaru's member pressed up against her entrance and gave a loud moan as it entered her. She went slow and eased herself downward until she met a what felt like a wall. 'That can't be right that. I can't be that small' Ino thought to herself. She tried to push it in further and winced in pain when she felt something tear inside of her. She was about to cry out but Shikamaru muffled her cry with a kiss trying to distract her from the pain. When most of the pain subsided Ino sat upright, Shikamaru's hand resting at her sides Ino began a slow rise and fall motion. As pleasure overtook pain Ino gave moans of pleasure and began grinding her hips against Shikamaru's. There pace gradually increased as the level of pleasure grew. But they were going to fast they were approaching their peak too soon. Ino slowed down and began to slowly arise off of Shikamaru's hips until he almost slipped out of her then mad a quick descent causing them to moan in unison. After sometime of this they felt that they were far enough to try for their peak again, but this time there would be no stopping. The pair rocked their hips together as the other grinded against the other. They road the waves of pleasure as the climbed and climbed. This was it, they got that feeling in their stomach that felt as if something was about to explode. Shikamaru continued to thrust upward as Ino matched each of his movement with the grinding of her hip until the gave into pleasure and came together. Shikamaru continued to thrust upward a few more times until he couldn't he collapsed onto the bed as Ino fell forward and rested he head on his chest listening to his heartbeat as she felt his erection die down inside of her.

"Shikamaru you're really last you know that?" Ino said stifling a small giggle.

"But your bossiness balances that out now doesn't it? Even though it's troublesome to put up with it." He said returning her snide remark.

"I'm only bossy so I can make sure you don't doze off when we're on missions or training. Plus you're the one who let me take the dominant position. I basically did all of the work."

Did she just question his libido? Shikamaru was about to prove to her that he wasn't as last as she thought. He rolled them both over so that he was on top. Ino gave a small moan when she felt him stiffening up again inside of her. "Lazy, huh? I'll show you what a lazy person can do." Shikamaru began slow thrust into her but soon quickened his pace hearing her moan. She wrapped her legs around his waist and every time he was pulling out she pulled him back in. Ino couldn't believe this. Shikamaru had made her come not once but twice! And it seems he was going for third for good measure. As one of Ino's legs slipped from his waist Shikamaru grabbed it placing it on his shoulder he continued to thrust into her. Ino moans grew louder and louder, she tried to muffle them by biting down on to her bed sheets. But the feeling of pleasure was too great and her mouth was forced open and gave out moan after moan. She could tell that this was going to be a big one. She reached for a pillow and moaned into it as Shikamaru continued thrusting into her. The built to their peak one last time and moaned out in unison as they gave into the pleasure. Shikamaru slid himself out of Ino and collapsed at her side and held her in his arms. "I love you my bossy Ino Yamanaka." He kissed her forehead and smiled at her.

"I love you too my lazy Shikamaru Nara…hey what is it that you wanted to tell me anyway?"

"Oh just that Asuma cancelled practice today, but I guess you can say we had a little work out of our own." Soon the both drifted off to sleep in each others arms.

Hours later Mrs. Yamanaka found her daughter lying asleep fully clothed in her bed with a smirk on her face. She grabbed a nearby chair and sat it next to her daughter's bed and shook her awake. Ino sat up and gave a yawn while she stretched her arms. "Hey mom did you want something?"

"I just wanted to see how you were doing and ask how was he?"

Ino froze at her mother's question, she knew. Ino knew there was no point in lying so se said the only thing she could. "He was great. Not at all what I expected." The Yamanaka girls laughed in unison. Yet they were unaware that a certain Nara male was sitting outside of the window just out of site listening to every word.

End!

There you have it my first InoXShika lemon. I hope you enjoyed it. Leave reviews so I can know what you thought. I must know! Your reviews give me power. I must get my power over nine thousand! **NINE THOUSAND!**


End file.
